1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved drive mechanism whereby a motor driven drive roller frictionally engages a flat surface of an elongated driven member. A pressure roller is spring biased to bear against the driven member directly opposite the drive member.
2. Description of Related Art
This invention comprises an improvement on U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,854. In this reference there are two support rollers spaced longitudinally relative to the driven member on either side of the drive roller, one of the support rollers being spring biased. The present invention comprises an improvement on said patent because only a single support roller is used and the support roller is spring biased and bears against the driven member directly opposite the drive roller. Alignment problems are considerably reduced.
Another improvement of the present invention over the prior art is that the driven member in this instance has an elongated platen parallel to the sides against which the driven member revolves thereby eliminating the necessity of precisely positioning the rollers in a single plane or exactly 90.degree. apart.